mission_illuminationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparrowhawk
SparrowHawk.png SparrowHawk1.png SparrowHawk2.png SparrowHawk3.png SparrowHawk4.png SparrowHawk5.png SparrowHawk6.png SparrowHawk7.png SparrowHawk8.png SparrowHawk9.png SparrowHawk10.png Created by the Covert Alliances as an alternative to the heavier the Indo-Caribbean Peregrine/Sykegnat, the Sparrowhawk is a light interceptor and fighter killer. It is much smaller than most other interceptors, and has way less weaponry, but what weaponry it does have is rather potent. Its smaller size and lighter load allow it to be used in situations that are more tricky for the Peregrine, though the Peregrine has a longer engagement lifespan. Roles Anti-Fighter Warfare The SparrowHawk is occasionally used in Anti-Fighter warfare, usually against soft targets such as rebel operations bases. As it carries no bombs, it takes out unguarded enemy fighters using its missiles and cannons. Fighter Killer The Sparrowhawk is an effective Fighter Killer, thanks to its ability to sneak up on and quickly take down enemy fighters before they have a chance to engage. Interceptor The main role of the Sparrowhawk is to intercept enemy light fighters and military transports. It has rapid response time allows it to reach enemy aircraft quickly, and can out range most enemies, allowing it to do its job without becoming a victim itself. History In 2886, after evaluating the Peregrine for the role of a deep cover interceptor, the Covert Alliances called for a lighter, cheaper alternative. Though the Peregrine would still fit in many scenarios, they wanted a fighter built on the same principles as the Black Falcons: small body, small footprint, massive attack and sensory superiority. The European arm of the Covert Alliances, led by CAS-Britain, decided to take on the project, as they had previously worked on similar, but unreleased, fighter projects. In less than a year, they created the first Sparrowhawk in an underground base in an undisclosed location in the former UK. Thus, within a year of the request being made, the initial prototype was already in testing. However, because allowing the Sparrowhawk to become known to the GCN would have meant potentially wrecking the project, the first flight did not occur for another two years, on another planet, the identity of which the Covert Alliances have decided to keep a secret as well. Stealth Features Many of the technologies used in the Sparrowhawk are classified, and even the GCN has had a challenge in uncovering any detailed data. "Dirty Encryption" Features The Sparrowhawk uses complex software to govern and execute many of its stealth and offensive electronic features. To protect these, it uses 64MB encrpytion, and the keys are wiped and regenerated on every mission or flight. Only the pilot, specific ground units, and the aircraft's own A.I. system are able to access and use these keys. If unauthorized access is attempted, the keys are scrambled, and the invading entitity is fed with encrypted garbage. This method misleads the enemy into thinking that they are accessing the internals of the Sparrowhawk's software system, when in fact, they are simply being led on a wild treasure hunt with no reward. Anti-radar and Decoy systems Like the Black Falcons, the Sparrowhawk was not designed to be stealthy in shape so much as it is in technology. Though its body shape does confer a limited degree of radar dampening, its main stealth features involve the ability to block enemy sensors and create decoys that mislead the enemy. The Sparrowhawk can create decoys over ranges of hundreds of miles, while masking its own location from enemy radar. This allows it to sneakily enter enemy territory, perform a mission, and escape both undetected and unchallenged. Category:Fighters